


Midnight Dreams

by XEmMegaArtCreator



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cinderalla inspired, Dancing, Falling In Love, Luxury, M/M, Modern Royalty, prince lee jaeyoon, romantic (kinda), yoo taeyang wears a dress and heels, yootae's sexy collarbone mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEmMegaArtCreator/pseuds/XEmMegaArtCreator
Summary: Modern day Cinderella-inspired au where jaeyoon is a prince who wants to have a love that’s not forced on him. Enter Taeyang who comes bc of the yearly ball decked out in the most beautiful gown. A story of how they get a happily ever after
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Midnight Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I made the moodboard first and it was such a good idea that I had to write it. It all started with Jaeyoon looking so fine while drinking some wine XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic <33

  
Another day of having his life run for him. Jaeyoon sighed, why couldn't he ever just do things on his own? Every aspect of his life was monitored and he was not allowed to do certain things. Go out to the mall with his friends Inseong and Sanghyuk? No, he must take /at least/ five bodyguards and arrive in a surveillance heavy limo. He just wanted to have a normal day for once, where he could do normal things and not stand out just because he was royalty. 

This is not finished yet! i just needed to post the draft before it got deleted.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yoo Taeyang!! I love my sunshine prince so much and wish him the best in life and anything that he chooses to do. I will support him in whatever he does and always cheer him on for however long that I am able.


End file.
